


Totally.

by trohmaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, High School Joe, I don't know, Pretty cute, i guess, im sorry, it's up to you, maybe even blonde joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmaniac/pseuds/trohmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joe asks for your help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck, i'm sorry. i just needed to write this.

    Joe walked up to your front door and pressed the door bell. He pulled on the strap of his navy blue backpack as he waited for someone to answer the door. Your mother pulled the door open and greeted Joe. He smiled at your mom as she led him inside.

     "Is [Y/N] okay? She missed school." he asked. "Yeah, she's had a lot of rest so she's fine now. Her temperature gave me a fright last night, though. How'd you know?"

      "She sent me a text this morning about how sick she felt. I even cooked for her so she'd feel better." he explained, holding up a container with food. "That's so sweet of you, Joe. She's very lucky to have a friend like you." your mom smiled. She sounded slightly sick. She probably caught your cold, too. "She's upstairs in her room. She's probably on her computer, you know her. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

         Joe thanked her and began his way up the stairs. He reached the top then turned left to enter your bedroom. He could hear you coughing through the door and he sighed. He peeked his head through your door as you coughed even harder. You were sure you'd coughed out at least one lung. "Very attractive." he teased.

        You rolled your eyes as you realized who it was. "Really though, disease suits you." he continued to enter your room, placing his bag on the floor to the side of your desk then shutting the door. "Last time I checked, I asked for my best friend to hang out with me, not a personal attack in my own home. How fucking rude." This made Joe chuckle as he walked towards your bed to sit next to you.

       "Not too close, Joseph. I'm sick and contagious." you said. He suddenly pulled you in for a tight hug, causing you to laugh. "Then let's be sick and contagious together."

       When he pulled away from the hug, you smiled at him. "You're lame." He flashed you a cheeky smile before handing you a container with food. "I made you your favorite. I hope you feel better." You took it then opened it, the smell making you hungry. You always loved it when Joe cooked for you. He doesn't really like cooking and he's only done it a few times but it always tastes good."Thanks, Joe."

        You began eating, appreciating all the flavors. When you swallowed your second bite, you looked at Joe. He was nervously playing with his jacket sleeves, looking like he had something important to say but he just couldn't tell you. "What's on your mind?" you asked him. He jumped a little as he was pulled out of his thoughts. "N-nothing. Just unimportant stuff."

        "Let's hear it then." you put the food down, patiently waiting for what he was about to say. "I don't really want to talk about it." he said. You knew it was bothering him. You also knew he was lying and actually wanted to tell you. You knew Joe well. "Don't use that line on me. I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything." you said. It was true, you'd never judge Joe. He let out an exaggerated sigh before lying down beside you on the bed. He truly didn't care whether he got sick or not.

        "So, you see, there's this girl I really like." he said. You felt your heart drop a little. You always thought he liked you. Man, that made you sound really narcissistic. Apparently you thought wrong. "Yeah, and?" you asked for him to continue. "I've been flirting with her for the _longest_ fucking time and she never seems to notice. I don't know if she just doesn't want me or if I'm just crap at flirting." you could sense the frustration radiating off of him. "I need your girl expertise."

        "It's probably the latter, Joe. You're a great guy, she'd be insane to not want to date you." you smiled at him. He looked genuinely shocked. "You think I'm a great guy?" You rolled your eyes at him, feigning annoyance."Don't make me say it twice."

        "So, will you help me? Like, to get her to like me?" he asked again. "Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I help you get laid?" you smiled, teasing. Joe suddenly went serious, causing you to regret what you said. "I don't just want to fuck her. I genuinely like her, [Y/N]."

         You apologized. She must really mean a lot to Joe. "Of course I'll help you. You need to tell me what she's like though."

         You saw him smile at the thought of whoever she was. "She's so beautiful. Like, really damn beautiful. She's really kind, too. Oh, and she has nearly all the same interests as me. Sometimes she finds these really obscure things and she'd tell me about them and she'd have this look in her eyes. _Fuck_ , she's just amazing. I don't know how I'm meant to explain her to you."

         "She does seem amazing considering the look on your face. Little Joseph Trohman is in _loooove_." you teased with a chuckle. Deep down, you were really disappointed but you kept telling yourself that it's okay. You grabbed his hand and began playing with it. You liked to compare your hand sizes, you've been doing it since you were in elementary.

         He continued to smile, just looking at the ceiling as you pressed your hand to his. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

         You thought about actually giving him advice or to just tell him ways to make her hate him. You weren't cruel enough to sabotage his chances with the girl he liked, though. "I think you should really drop better hints that you like her. Your flirting doesn't work on her. You need to up your game."

         He nods, intertwining your fingers with his. You watched him, he was probably imagining that he was holding her hand. You sighed. "Or maybe you should just straight up tell her you like her." He turned his head to you, "Like, just tell her?"

        You nod. "Or if you don't have the balls to do it, you could write her a letter. You're pretty good at those." This time he nods. "Yeah, I should do that. Thanks, [Y/N]."

        He let go of your hand and you frowned. He sat up, gave you a kiss on the cheek then stood up. "Where are you going?" you asked. You didn't want him to leave you. "I'm going to write that letter for her." he beamed. He grabbed his bag from the floor and stood by the door. "I hope you get better soon." 

       "Thanks a lot, [Y/N], I mean it." he began to turn the knob. "You're welcome and thanks for the food." you waved at him as he took a step out of your room. "Joe!" you called his attention, causing him to turn to you.

       "Good luck with her, Joe." you smiled at him as you watched him walk out of the door. Sure, knowing your best friend (that you've been crushing on) likes some other girl made you sad but best friend Joe is better than no Joe at all. Maybe it was for the best. You started imagining what it would be like to see Joe being in love with another girl. Wouldn't that be weird? Though, it was going to happen eventually, you knew that.

        You heard him groan from the outside. You figured that he hurt himself but you were surprised when he suddenly burst through the door. You watched as he shut the door, his face showing a weird mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion. He dropped all of his things carelessly to the floor then walked to the foot of your bed. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at you. "What's wrong?" you asked, beginning to actually be concerned. He started climbing onto the bed and you began to back up to the headboard nervously. "You're so fucking oblivious and I'm sick of it." his voice was deeper than it normally was. "Oblivious to what, Joe? What are you doing?" You asked, you were pressed between Joe and the headboard. He was straddling you and you were so confused.

         He placed his hand gently onto your cheek, sighing. "I can't believe you can't tell. I love you, [Y/N]. I've been in love with you all this time and it frustrates the fuck out of me that you can't see it. You're the girl I've been unsuccessfully flirting with. You're the girl I like. You're beautiful. You're amazing."

          Your eyes widen. "J-Joe I-" you begin to stutter out but he cuts you off. "Look, if you don't feel the same about me and this is the end of our friendship, then fine. I just can't live like this. I'm always with you but I'm not _with_ you in the way I want to be. I need you."

          You couldn't think of anything to say. What were you supposed to say? I love you too? Or would that be too cheesy? You couldn't believe this was happening. He looked at you in the eyes and tried to look for any sort of emotion other than shock. Failing, he sighed, feeling defeated. The hand he had on your cheek fell to his side. "I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. You'll never talk to me again." He sounded so upset."I couldn't help that I fell for you. I'm sorry."

          He was just about to get off the bed when you pulled on his sleeve. He looked at you, hopeful. "Can I... kiss you?" you asked. He smiled so big you were sure it hurt. He put his hand at the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't full of lust, just lots of emotion and love. You deepened the kiss by pulling him to you by his shirt as he put his hands around the curve of your waist.

         When you broke the kiss eventually, Joe pressed his forehead to yours. "I've waited so long to kiss you. You don't know how happy I am right now." he whispered, out of breath. He continued to smile at you. "I think I kind of do." You were looking into each other’s eyes and when you realized how everything that had just happened felt like it came straight out of a movie, you let out a laugh. "I can't believe we kept both of our feelings for so long." You pulled Joe in for a hug. "I love you so fucking much." you whispered in his ear as he tightened his embrace.

          "I love you and your sick little self." he grinned.

**You two ended up making out some more and cuddling for the next couple hours. He asked you to be his girlfriend at one point.**

          "I'm going to be so sick after this." he sighed, playing with your hair. "Will it be worth it?" you asked. You kind of felt bad.

          "Totally."

**Author's Note:**

> i still suck. thanks though.


End file.
